


A Dream to End All Dreams

by btsgyucloud



Category: Cheema Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dreams, Crack fic tbh, Cults, Hobos, Surprise Characters - Freeform, What am I doing, a fish gets murdered, added the warnings just in case, beheading of plastic owls, inconsistency cuz it was a dream, made from a dream, not written explicitly tho, oof, real life ppl, relationships are on the down low, theres porn games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsgyucloud/pseuds/btsgyucloud
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be here.





	A Dream to End All Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had a dream and this is what happened. >.<  
> WE'RE GONNA MAKE A YOUTUBE VIDEO OF A DRAMATIC READING FOR THIS!!  
> ILL LINK IT WHEN WE ACTUALLY MAKE AND POST IT!!!
> 
> Tabis Elzab Tobis is the main character and this is in their POV. (in case you were wondering)

The eyes on the decapitated catfish head staring back at me should've been my first clue.  
And yet here I am, sitting at Cheema's mom's dining table, eating the very fish I watched her slaughter moments ago. 

I wasn't supposed to be here. 

My friends had decided they were going to Cheema's house to watch scary movies. I'd said I wouldn't be able to tag along considering how late it would get, but here I was, on the front steps with them. Maybe it was unreasonable of me to have changed my mind so late, and that was clear from the look of surprise on her mother's face at my presence as we entered the building. "Didn't you say you were only bringing two friends?" Her face looked anxious. I'd backed up a little at that - embarrassed, a bit ashamed. I glanced up long enough to see three plates on the counter, filled up with a number of snacks. "I'm sorry. There isn't enough, is there? I'll just go..." I had resigned myself. At that moment in time, naturally, my chosen method of escape had been jumping out the nearest window. And just as I'd had one foot out the gap, body half folded over the sill I had clumsily climbed onto, she called me back. "No, no, we have plenty." A smile had tugged at her features then, I noticed as I turned my head. In one hand, she held a long, violently shaking, pale blue coloured mass. It's scales shone, and its whiskers flopped as it wriggled. In the other hand, there was a butcher knife. Don't ask me what I had been thinking then, but somehow this sight was what had convinced me to stay.

We're in Cheema's room now, sharing a plate of nachos. I shamelessly help myself to the olives, pouring them onto my plate, one after another. I've already forgotten the taste of fish, though now I can't seem to remember if I ever ate any to begin with. Naslin is here too, for some reason. She's playing some weird clicker porno game on Cheema's computer, electing to keep the window small. Whether it's out of embarrassment or just secrecy, I can't tell. Her face is stoic.

Absentmindedly, I chew on a cheese-covered chip and pop another olive into my mouth as I watch the pink-haired girl on the screen make uncomfortable faces as she moves up and down on what appears to be Naslin's character in the game. She looks way too...shiny. Not that porn games ever have entirely realistic human forms or anything... No one is really paying her any mind. I figure I shouldn't either. She seems too immersed in her game to talk anyway. Affirming that she is in fact on incognito mode, I avert my gaze back to the pile of olives and chips on my plate.

For someone just moments ago (or was it hours ago? I can't seem to remember) concerned there wouldn't be enough food for all four of us, Cheema's mother had managed to put together quite the pile of snacks. Next to the nachos there's a bag of vinegar and salad dressing dipped chips, a pack of sweet and salty nuts, and a large purple...owl? I think it's just a toy, but its eyes pierce into me in a distinct non-Furby-like manner. It's unsettling, until Afsarah lifts it, places its head in her mouth, and bites it clean off. My stomach is churning. How did she even fit all that in her mouth in one go? Again, I make the decision, against my better judgement, to ignore it.  
Suddenly, there's a hand reaching down onto my plate. Shocked, I look up to find the owner of the offensive appendage. A hobo is staring back at me. He's wearing patched up overalls, an oversized t-shirt and a backwards, old, red baseball cap with an 'A' stitched onto it on his head. I swallow hard and look down as he departs with a nacho in his hand. I've been to Cheema's house once before, but in that one time I don't recall seeing anyone remotely like this man. Cheema and the others don't appear to have noticed him. Sighing, I shake my head. If they aren't batting an eye, I guess I have no reason to be concerned, do I?

I don't know what part of this trip we intended to start the movie at, but it doesn't seem like it'll be any time soon. I glance down to look at the full length black cloak covering my legs that I don't recall putting on. The plate of nachos has since been moved to a more secure location, along with the other snacks and the remains of the owl. In its place, at the centre of the ring we've made, is some kind of magic circle or pentagram of sorts. Scented candles are flickering at four corners of the room. Bro is standing opposite me, reading aloud what sound like strange incantations out of a thick book. The bold marker lines forming the circle on the floor appear to be getting darker, slowly spreading out within the area we have contained. Soon the entire floor where the circle was drawn has transformed into a opaque black pool. Bro kneels over and reaches into it, fishing out two pairs of boots: visibly dark grey and steel blue in colour, once the black liquid finishes dripping off them. I think I see the blue ones grinning at me. I don't question the sharp toothed smiles, or the presence of their teeth in general.

Bro crouches down to talk to the boots. She's speaking to them in a manner as if they're old friends of hers. Suddenly, she looks up to me. "Aren't you gonna say hi to [] and [] again?" 'Again'? I am a bit taken aback by her question. I can't seem to remember ever seeing these two before. I notice that when she says their names, no sounds come out of her mouth, as if muted out. Yet, I find myself reeling at how colourful and beautifully fitting the names seem. How can that be? I never even heard her say them. But, my mind has somehow pieced them together as medieval, or perhaps, tribal sounding? There are a mishmash of syllables in my head. Bro is shaking her head like she knows a number of things I seem to have missed. "Don't you remember when we found these boots together? You were the one who told me to give them names." I wrack my brain, but no such memories surface. How could I have forgotten such a glaringly specific event? The boots keep grinning at me. Bro sighs and tells me it doesn't matter now. Afsarah and Cheema bow their heads as she moves to summon several more pairs of boots.

Lime green, fuchsia, and lavender in colour now - they keep coming. With each new pair comes another strange but fitting name implanted into my brain. I don't know what makes them fitting - they just are. Though, if you were to ask me exactly what their names are, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

There is a dark wind whipping about the room now. I can feel its force; my cloak is billowing. Cheema and Afsarah are shielding their faces, their cloaks blowing behind them as well. Boots are swamping the room, I notice some tombstones that weren't there before, and there's the hobo again, in the doorway. Wait...is that even the same one? Naslin is still playing her porno game, furiously clicking, occasionally pulling away the strands of hair the wind is whipping onto of her face and...Oh. Her pleasure gauge is nearly full. Good button mashing, Naslin.

The room is engulfed in chaos: the wind howling, the boots' teeth gnashing, the barely discernible moans coming out of the computer speakers - until it all comes to a stop.

Bro's slammed the thick tome shut. There's a serious look on her face as I hear a last, loud drawn out moan from Naslin's game. She finally places the mouse and keyboard down to look over at Bro. Everything is tense.

"We have to go," Bro says in the most no-nonsense tone I've heard her use in a long time. Cheema pads over to her room's door and holds it open, waiting expectantly. Slowly, everyone begins to file out, following Bro. Afsarah is second in line, followed by Cheema's siblings (who I hadn't noticed show up), the headless owl, several hobos, the many tens of boots, and finally Naslin, who seems to have abandoned her porn game. The room has emptied out, and Cheema steps away from her position at the door to follow after the others.

I stare for a while. What should I do? My eyes drift to the snacks that were left behind, irking me. My current concern: how could they waste so much food? I half-jog over and start stuffing my face with chips, olives, and nuts. 'There are children in Africa, for crying out loud,' I voice the complaints in my head as I cram as many nachos as I can into my mouth. After I've filled myself up to my maximum capacity, I pick up the remaining bags and stumble out the door after Cheema. As I exit the room I glance around the narrow upstairs hallway. I elect to try the left staircase.

Descending as fast as my legs will carry me, I nearly crash into Cheema's dad at the bottom. After I gather my bearings, I take a moment to gawk at him. His body seems to have been fused with a boot. The lower half's shiny teeth are glinting. "Wouldn't you like to go home?" he tilts his head(?) as he asks me the question. Shaking away stray thoughts, I nod quickly. It's getting late. I really shouldn't have stayed for as long as I did.  
I ask where Cheema and the others went. He points me outside. I quickly thank him and run to the front door.

As I open it and step out, I notice the sky is coloured a dark purple. Debris is flying up to a growing, gaping hole in its centre. Looking back down, I see Cheema and Afsarah filing everyone into a large grey van in the driveway - boot after boot after owl after hobo climbing into the vehicle. I think I see Bro at the wheel. Cheema turns to me, as if questioning whether I'm getting in or not.

My throat is dry when I swallow. Mustering up any nerve I have left, I clutch the bags of snacks to my chest and briskly walk over to the van, climbing in behind the last boot. The headless owl turns in the seat next to me as I settle down and take a moment to think.

And then I realize: we never did watch the movie.

Cheema and Afsarah follow me in and pull the door shut tight. It's dark. Really dark. If there had been windows, there aren't anymore, and I can no longer see or feel the presences of any of the others next to me. Everything has gone dead quiet.

I'm really not supposed to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> sdkjsfks its a crack fic i kno  
> LEMME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE THO ;)


End file.
